Modern computer systems run a complex array of software, from the operating system (OS) to application programs. The OS alone may include tens of thousands of files. Related files may be grouped into software components.
It is known for users of computer systems to update the software installed on their computer systems. Updates may include fixes to bugs or security updates to prevent newly discovered potential attacks. Additionally, updates may release new features that were not included in earlier versions of the software. Regardless of the reason for an update, corrupt software components on the user's computer system may prevent software updates from installing properly.
Such corruption may have any of a number of causes. Corruption may occur because of a virus introduced into the computer system or some other attack by a malicious party. Software mis-configuration and faults in hardware components, such as memory and non-volatile storage, may also cause component corruption.
Regardless of the cause, corruption may block an update from being completed. For example, the WINDOWS' OS sold by Microsoft Corporation includes software updating services that accesses a remote service, called WINDOWS UPDATE®, to install new versions of components of the WINDOWS® operating system. An update by this service often entails uninstalling older versions of components before installing updated versions of those components. If the older versions are corrupt, the uninstall action may not be able to proceed. This will prevent the installation of the updated components, leaving the user with an out of date computer system.